


happier

by xoxonct



Series: the sad alternate endings [1]
Category: Kpop - Fandom, NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Angst, Karma is a Bitch, M/M, POV First Person, Romance, Sequel, i think child xuxi is cuteee, this aint mpreg cuz i have no idea how to write about it lol, trash for cute and precious renjun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-12 23:46:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14738072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoxonct/pseuds/xoxonct
Summary: after years, jeno met the person whose heart he scarred.





	happier

**Author's Note:**

> if u dont understand the story read, my previous story 'say something'

I remembered how I hurt him, how I make him cry, how unfair and cruel I was to him, how greedy and pathetic I was, he didn’t even shout at me, nor did he blinked. I broke him.

 

When he found out about my affair with jaemin, he stayed blank, emotionless, I guess he was used to my cruel and selfish acts by those days, I never kissed him, touched him, looked at him, I was ashamed of myself and…….I took him for granted, all the love, patience, attention and care he gave me, I took all of them for granted. I broke him.  
When I kissed him goodbye, I could see his broken eyes, tears falling out of his broken eyes, I hurt him, the moment I walked out the door. I broke him.

 

He just let me go away away from his life because he was tired, he gives neither insults nor curses thrown at me because he was tired, he loved me but he was tired of loving me. I broke him.  
I, Lee Jeno broke Huang Renjun’s heart to pieces.

 

Years have passed since our goodbye, I knew renjun is a strong person despite his small and fragile posture, I knew, he’d moved on, but I know…what I did was going to scar his memories forever. But I knew renjun always finds his way to be strong.  
Jaemin and I didn’t last long, after I officially left renjun for him. I got a job at London to teach dance for a top music industry, not missing the opportunity, I left for London, jaemin and I tried to make our relationship work, we really tried but at the end, long distance relationships seldom work, I was busy as hell and jaemin has things to do as well, in the end we decided to end our relationship, despite my ugly affair with jaemin we ended on good terms, we are friends now.  
I went back to Seoul to visit my parents for a few months. Or…. maybe another reason as well.  
Now I’m standing here at the restaurant where I’d met him, the person whose heart I’d broke and I don’t know if fate decided to play petty tricks on me or it was just a coincidence, he was there, he sitting at his usual seat, reading a novel like always, round glasses perched to his nose as he sips his coffee while concentrating, cappuccino I suppose, his skin was fair as always, he was beautiful as always, he didn’t see me though because he was concentrated on his book. I had no balls to talk to him, don’t judge me, you know I don’t deserve him.

 

I sat on a bench 2 rows adjacent to his, his phone rang, his eyes lit up when he looked at it, well it must be someone new, he answered cheerfully, his voice was beautiful as always and he laughed, god I missed his laugh and cute giggles and then he said that he is waiting for the person and then at the end of the call he said…..I love you, even after all these years he was still so beautiful now guilt starts kicking me to a curb again, how in the hell did I bring myself to cheat on such a person like renjun? How could I hurt that beautiful face and make him cry? How did I find the nerve? How could I…….be so ungrateful for all the love I received? How could I take him for granted? How could I throw that sincere ‘I love you’ he used to say to me like a piece of trash? How the hell did I throw away something so perfect? 

 

Fuck it. Now I’m going to go talk to him, getting ready for insults and judging faces to be thrown at me I moved to get out of my seat when I hear……..”PAPA” a small little child was running towards the direction of renjun I slid back to my seat knowing its maybe a wrong time, when I looked at renjun his eyes lit up, he stood up from his seat looking small as ever and he took the little boy in his arms, kissing his forehead and the little boy giggles“hey xuxi……did you miss me?” the child nodded enthusiastically as he wrap his arms around renjun’s neck, is he renjun’s son? Oh right…..he might’ve moved on I guess karma is a bitch…look where we are now. A tall dark haired man with a neat suit went towards them, renjun’s eyes brighten up upon seeing that person, “hey mark hyung” he spoke with his usual soft tone mark, I suppose kissed him on the lips, they spoke in such a soft tone but the way they looked into each other’s eyes as they spoke shows how much they are in love with each other it riled me up a little bit “papa, daddy took me to the zoo today and it was amazingggg” “oh….I bet he gave you a lot of ice cream” “YES ICE CREAM” the little boy giggled in renjun’s arms and renjun and his spouse chuckled at the little boy’s cuteness, they look so happy and when he look at mark, mark has his eyes brighten up the same way as renjun did when he looked at him, everyone around the restaurant stared at awe and adoration at the beautiful family, I have to admit they are beautiful, if I could turn back time…..that could’ve been mine. In the end, he was happy.

 

They left the restaurant happily, little xuxi holding the hands of his mother and father between them, as I watch them walk away happily I thought, that could’ve been mine, that little xuxi could’ve been my son, the way mark looks at renjun’s eyes with love, I could’ve done that, the way they looked at each other with love, that could’ve been mine, the way mark kissed him, I could’ve done that, the way people look at them with adoration and envy, that could’ve been mine, the way renjun’s eyes lit up when he looks at mark, that could’ve been mine, mark taking their son to the zoo while renjun patiently waits drinking his favorite coffee, that could’ve been mine, all of them could’ve been mine…………..but yes, I know what I did I threw all of that away all because of my stupid greed and lust, it was my fault I’m unhappy now.  
In the end, as I said, renjun became strong, he became as beautiful as ever, he was brave enough to love again despite the deep scar I might’ve gave him, he laughed, he smiled and he loved again, he has his family he loves and the family that loves him, renjun healed himself and took care of himself like he always did.  
In the end, he is happy. Ever after.

 

I watched them walk out the door, I smiled and a tear slid down my left cheek as I watch the person whose heart I broke, the love of my life walk away living and smiling happily as he is held by the arms of another man, living and loving his life like he'd forgotten about me, as though I never existed in his life anymore.  
In the end, he is happy.  
Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> yasssssss finally karma for my noren! many wanted justice for the smol and precious renjunnie! well bitches here's a gift for yall


End file.
